what do I dream?
by Leonardo T. Jones
Summary: Theif King Bakura/ Yami no Bakura stuff. The real summary is after the story. ONE SHOT! zero shipping in this one


Disclaimers: I do **NOT** own _Yu-Gi-Oh! _or any of its characters!

* * *

What do I dream? What do I dream when I close my eyes? Where do I go when I drift into unconsciousness? What do I think during the time that I am not awake? What do feel in those dreams, which make me ask these strange questions? What happens when I close my eyes? These oddly familiar questions haunt me as I drift asleep.

I emerge into an abyss of complete darkness. I am swimming inside an uninhabited black hole of nothingness.

I cannot see my own hands that are clearly in front of my face, let alone anything inside of the darkness that is surrounding my entire being. I instantly wish for some source of light, no matter of how dim or small it would be. As quickly as that thought had come, I was quick to dismiss it. Now a new thought had come arise. The thought of complete joy that there was no source of light. Why? A vege question you or I may or may not ask. We both already know the rest of the question without it being placed into words.

I cringe at the sound of a scream, but it is not the only one I hear there are many more, which follow afterwards. I try to hide but there is nowhere to hide inside of this place, made up of shear nothingness. Even if I did manage to find a hiding spot, I would be incapable of moving there, for I am paralyzed in utter fear. The longer I am in this dark abyss the louder they shout, scream, and cry. What are they crying? For help? Forgiveness? Or perhaps of fear? No. They cry for justice, they only wish to curse the ones that did this to them. The ones that had cause them so much agonizing pain. They are filled with anger; fueled with rage and a desire of revenge.

Why? Why am I here in this horrible place? How do I fit into this un-captured picture? We both seem to be asking these annoying questions. I am their unhelpful messenger. I will stay this way until the time is right. Then and only then their just revenge will be served. After that, I may be freed of these accursed nightmares. Why? We both may ask this vege question once again.

It is this way because I was capable to escape a fate that they were not able to. In your perspective, you would call me lucky; but what is luck if you are stuck like I am? Was it truly worth all of this? Was it really luck that I had escaped death if this was the only other option fate had in store for me? I have already asked myself these questions an uncountable amount of times already, but I myself am not too sure of an answer, yet…

When I wake up, I will not remember any of this till I go back to my slumbers, and that is why they always repeat this dream, no… that is why they always repeat this horrid nightmare. I will always have it haunting me till my memories finally grasps my consciousness, and when that time is here I will see to it that their revenge fulfilled.

When it happens I will finally be released from their tight hold an no longer have these accursed nightmares. I will then be capable to rest in peace and have sweet and pleasant dreams that I haven't had since… When?

How long ago has it been since my last dream? Hmmm- another question…

* * *

Weirdness of Summaries:

Well that was a Yami Bakura's point of view in a one shot. It is during the three thousand year time period that he's stuck inside of the ring, without Ryou as his host. The waking part was when someone had put on the ring, however they were not meant to hold it so not only were they affected, but Bakura as well. Moreover, they were not meant for the ring darkness was brought upon their souls, which brought their own destruction, and Bakura did not have his memories until fate had placed him with the correct host (Ryou). After the ring's holder had pass away Bakura would be forced back into the ring, seeing that he no longer had a host. Once Bakura had went back inside he is put thru a hurricane of dark emotions, he not only had felt and experienced during Kul Elna but all of the negative emotions he had during all of his hardships of his entire life. To make sure he remembers to get his people's revenge the spirits are always there to remind him (I think their being too selfish).

* * *

a/n: So yah, that's the summery of it, sorry if ya didn't get it till now. Oh, and as to why I put the summery at the end and not at the beginning was 'cuz it would have ruined the whole story. Well ta, ta for now.

-yuukirave

* * *

also,

_**PLEASE**_ help my dragons by clicking the links below:

[url= /view/lmqp0[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/3UQnn[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/ccmSr[img] [/img[/url]

[url= /view/lbDFq[img] [/img[/url]

Thank you!


End file.
